Origin Zombie Revolution
The 'Origin Zombie Revolution '(Russian: Происхождение революции зомби, tr. Proiskhozhdeniye revolyutsii zombi, Japanese: 原点ゾンビ革命, Genten zonbi kakumei) was a mission where the goal was to automatically assassinate the Origins Zombie, which succeeded properly. Nikolai Abulinov managed to kill the Origins Zombie himself without much injury, because he was wearing Kevlar. Background The death of the Placeholder Boss resulted in the Origins Zombie succeeding the boss in the battle. Involvement There were several volunteers from both the United States Army and The Abulinov Party, and this was most important towards helpful advice from the commanders themselves. Only a single Pokemon had participated and that was Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede who had joined in with Nikolai Abulinov and Andrey Andrikov as well. There were certainly precautions, such as rations, weaponry and gear, meaning everyone was properly armed and ready to get involved in fighting huge amounts of zombies that the allied factions did themselves. The challenge did result in injuries and deaths, but injuries for the allied participants did apply, although Nikolai Abulinov, Andrey Andrikov, and Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede were completely unhurt because they were wearing Kevlar themselves. Meanwhile, Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede sported a body camera, allowing spectators to watch the footage, and this was most importantly the case with war, despite this, there were also multiple perspectives within the United States Army and The Abulinov Party that were crucial to helping other people indeed. Unrest The unrest also occurred between regular civilians, who had their houses plagued by zombies, where the area was subsequently bombed deliberately as well. The unrest ultimately caused hundreds of civilian deaths along with a few soldier deaths as well. Violence ended up skyrocketing all over the area where the battle initiated, and this resulted in fires all over the area, along with sky drops containing medical supplies, food and ammunition being deployed near the allied factions as well, along with very much plenty of violent lynchings lead by vigilante groups, and there were hundreds of vigilante groups which assisted The Abulinov Party to fend off zombies, which ended in deaths. The zombie regime was eventually overthrown by both the United States Army and The Abulinov Party which was willingly lead by Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede and Nikolai Abulinov , and after the overthrowing of the zombie regime, violence erupted which was directed against the zombies by the allied factions, and it lasted for a few straight days with people dying from severe injuries which were left behind since ambulances were unable to access the area of the violence where it occurred as the zombie regime was actually overthrown forcefully. Victory Despite the extreme violence that the revolution brought in, there were thousands of civilian casualites and deaths all over the area for battling, and it was extremely brutal to live there during the time of the battle, ultimately resulting in the United States Army and The Abulinov Party being declared as victorious as the Origins Zombie was killed off by Nikolai Abulinov with an AK-47 assault rifle which made it victorious. Insurrection Planning The plans for overthrowing the Zombie Leadership took several days after the 1st Anti-Zombies campaign after there was frequent planning and several hours of work involved that guaranteed that the invasion was imminent towards the zombies anyhow, since there were certainly plans to invade the entire area by force. The planning succeeded anyway with a high approval rate by the protesters along with the people which were certainly involved, and this was portrayed later on, when the fighting actually began soon afterwards, and this was most importantly the case with the approval rate, the initial plan was to actually raid with artillery and Pokemon, but because Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede was the only Pokemon present, things were slightly altered. The initial plan was scrapped and replaced with a new plan, and the 2nd plan was to invite soldiers from the United States Army to help, and it worked anyhow, despite the extreme protesting, which the US Army proceeded to defeat the zombies despite the protesting meaning to work against the zombies themselves. Help did arrive although the first 1,880 casualties were from civilians trying to fight off zombies themselves. Soon after the planning, soldiers came from both the United States Army and The Abulinov Party meaning assistance and soldiers soon began appearing from both sides, while a strike occurred against the zombies anyhow, resulting in the very first zombie deaths. Onset The United States Army and The Abulinov Party proceeded to sneak towards the main base where zombies were spawning, then at 7:55pm, they began to attack the base, infiltrating and liberating the camp as a result. The power of the zombies slowly diminish as they were virtually helpless to offer resistance, and for days, travel was restricted to the area through sanctions making road travel very difficult as a result. The onset of the event had certainly aggravated the zombies even further, resulting in deaths of certain Pokemon and people as well. The onset was quite serious, violence erupted everywhere, while assaults had occurred all over the area for civil unrest to occur in the region about 2 hours later. Once the unrest had began to occur, the intentions of victory by Nikolai Abulinov resulted in a victory for the United States Army and The Abulinov Party as a result of this, despite the frequent intensity of violence that was rampant all over the area. The area was initially quarantined to prevent people from entering, but these were relaxed slightly to allow soldiers and powerful Pokemon to enter, granting access to the main zombie factory, which the soldiers and Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede itself were able to infiltrate the facility anyway with no resistance. Disestablishment Process The process of permanently disestablishing the zombie factory was very complicated, there were certain levers that people had to flip in the correct order, and secondly, more quality results had to be ready for the facility to be permanently deactivated. When the facility became deactivated, solders began to infiltrate the main room, and ended up killing the Placeholder Boss and the Origins Zombie. The soldiers left the factory soon afterwards, with Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede leaving the factory after the soldiers had left themselves, and then the demolition of the zombie factory began with tons of explosives along with proper timing, construction workers were able to completely demolish the zombie factory, while no one was injured. The zombie factory was eventually replaced by a park, after the complete demolition of the entire factory itself, the demolition only took a short amount of time. Outcome Prominent zombie leaders were found guilty of war crimes, and was executed as a result of the activites of the zombies as a result, and after a few days later, prohibition of zombies from entering the region began to be enforced, along with important laws which were applied that were going to be inplaced indeed, along with further enforcements being applied to the people living in the area, which resulted in a prohibition of certain moves. * The Aether Foundation could no longer help Pokemon in the area after the conflict, instead, Nikolai Abulinov proceeded to add animal rescue centers into the area. * Lusamine herself was deposed and she herself was prohibited from entering the Pavloviktorovsky region * Reading became a higher priority all over the area, to reduce illiteracy around the area as a result of the conflict. Legacy The legacy of the unrest was documented by Nurse Joy where she found out a conflict against a massive amount of zombies herself, which proved to be a standing point against other people's conflicts, along with dealing with unrest in the future. The legacy was also read by Officer Jenny's interrogation of 500 random volunteers, but Nikolai Abulinov issued a clemency claim which was accepted. Category:Pokémon in Fan Fiction